


Valentine's and Pillow Forts

by JayCKx



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Rain, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but not for long bc nobody can handle sad patton, pure fluff, the teeniest bit of angst at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: February 14th, Valentines Day, also known as one of Patton's favourite holidays ever. It was a day dedicated completely to celebrating love! How could you not like it? And seeing as Patton was literally the heart, and had three boyfriends, he had a lot of love to give





	Valentine's and Pillow Forts

February 14th, Valentines Day, also known as one of Patton's favourite holidays ever. It was a day dedicated completely to celebrating love! How could you not like it? And seeing as Patton was the heart, and had three boyfriends, he had a lot of love to give. He had a plan for the day, (well, he'd actually formed it with Roman, because they were both suckers for romance, but anyway,) it was a perfect plan, one that was cute and slightly sappy and would make everybody happy. He was going to take Virgil, Logan and Roman outside and up the hill to a picnic, where they'd eat their favourite food and give gifts, and if they felt like it maybe they could go get ice cream from the cute little store that Roman, being the embodiment of imagination, could conjure. Patton was excited about it for days, practically bubbling with happy energy every time he thought about it, and he woke up on Valentines Day with joy already filling him. He snuggled down happily under his blankets for a moment and blinked open his eyes eagerly, a small smile overtaking his face as he thought about the day ahead. He couldn't wait for the picnic! After a minute Patton wriggled out of his blankets, stood up and stretched, then bounced over to his curtains and opened them.

The smile fell off his face.

 

The one thing, the one thing that he hadn't counted on in his plan for the day, was the weather. In his mind it had been bright and sunny, golden heat streaming down to warm them gently, the sky a clear azure blue with some puffy white clouds. But instead the sky was dark and grey, steel coloured clouds hanging moodily in the sky, heavy and drizzling drops of rain in a cold, miserable sheet. Patton stood there looking at the sky in shock for a minute, and it seemed to notice him back, because the drizzle slowly turned harder, until fat raindrops were splattering onto the grass, dripping down his window, ringing against the roof. His cheerful, excited mood immediately dropped drastically. Not even Roman could control the weather. It was cold and wet and rainy and windy outside, which meant nobody could or would want to go outside, which meant no picnic, which meant their plans were ruined, which meant Valentines Day wasn't going to be as good. Patton swished the curtains shut as if that could stop the rain, but he could still hear it pattering on the rooftop. A disappointed groan ripped it's way out of his mouth by it's own accord, and Patton trudged forward to flop face-down onto his bed again, wallowing in self pity for a minute. His favourite day, ruined. But now he had to go tell Roman that the plan was cancelled because of the dumb rain! He groaned again, slowly rolled over and opened his door and plodded down the hallway to the royal side's room.

 

Patton cracked open Roman's door and slipped inside, eyes adjusting to the darkness, as the heavy curtains did a good job of blocking out the dim light from outside. Patton was always to first side to wake up, and Roman loved to sleep in. He stumbled over to Prince's huge bed and flopped onto it, wriggling his way under the covers and whining mournfully. Eventually Roman woke up and turned groggily to look at Patton in confusion. "Pat?" he rasped, voice still full of sleep, "What're you doing?" Morality sighed in answer and plonked his head down on Roman's shoulder, who sleepily lifted an arm and put it around Patton's waist. 

"Valentines Day is ruined," he moped. Roman hummed in tired confusion.

"What d'you mean?" he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed again. Patton pouted.

"It's raining! Which means the picnic is cancelled and now the whole plan has failed. Stupid weather," he explained moodily. Prince hummed in sympathy.

"Oh no, I'm sorry darling, maybe it'll clear up by the time of the picnic?" He seemed slightly more alert now, eyes opening again.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Aw, and we were so looking forward to it. Well... maybe we can do something else?" Roman suggested.

"Like what?" 

"Oh, um... I'm... not entirely sure yet. It's too early for the creativity to be flowing just yet. How about we go back to sleep for a bit and think about it when we wake up? There's plenty of time, Pat." Morality sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Go back to sleep, then, sorry about waking you up so early." He said.

"Don't worry about it, cariño," Roman muttered, tugging Patton into a cuddle and promptly falling asleep. Patton surprised himself by falling into a slumber again not long after.

 

They woke up again a little over an hour later, but Patton could still hear the rain pinging off the roof and streaming down the windowsill, this time accompanied by a stormy wind. The weather was only getting worse, and his pout deepened. Roman stretched as he stood up and held a hand out to pull Patton off the bed. "Alright, happy Valentines Day, sunshine." Patton smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Happy Valentines day." He loosely linked their hands and they wandered to the kitchen. "I'll make some super-special-deluxe-awesome french toast for breakfast, that'll wake Logan and Virgil up," Patton giggled, and Roman smiled at him, busying himself with the coffee machine. Patton whipped up the egg mix and began to fry the pieces of bread, watching them carefully to insure they didn't burn. It was really just normal french toast, but the name made it better. He'd just scooped a piece onto the second plate when Roman stuck a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Hey, hey Patton. I love you a latte," Roman grinned. Patton blinked, and gasped as he registered the joke, laughing a in delight. 

"I thought dad jokes were my forte," he teased.

"Do I smell coffee?" A groggy voice appeared behind Patton, who whirled around.

"Lo!" He beamed, and jumped forward to hug the logical side, who stumbled back in surprise. "Happy Valentines Day," he said. 

"Oh, yes. Happy Valentines Day to you too, Patton." Logan gently disentangled himself from Patton's embrace and made grabby hands towards Roman, who picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to him, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty," he huffed good-naturedly. 

"G'morning." Logan muttered, sitting down at the table and taking a long sip of the piping hot drink. His eyes flickered to the window and he adjusted his glasses. "Delightful weather today." Patton's mood briefly plummeted again, and he pushed Roman gently towards the table, placing the two plates of french toast in front of he and Logan. 

"And on Valentines Day too! I wanted it to be sunny so bad, now we can't even go outside to celebrate," huffed Morality. Logan blinked.

"Oh, I- I actually quite enjoy the rain, but I can see how you'd be disappointed. Sorry, Patton." Patton shrugged and flashed him a quick smile.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault. Now, where's Virgil?" He hummed, and a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Right here," the anxious side yawned, dropping his head onto Patton's shoulder. "I'm in time for breakfast? Yay. Happy Valentines Day, guys," he mumbled. Patton turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Virge!" He said, Logan and Roman echoing the sentiment. Patton slid back over to place the last pieces of French toast onto two more plates and ushered Virgil to sit down, handing him the food and a mug of coffee before slipping into the seat next to him. Virgil took it with thanks, and wrinkled his nose at the sight of Roman squirting tomato sauce over his toast.

"That's disgusting, Princey," he announced. Roman stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever you say, Grumpelstiltskin," he retorted, biting into his french toast. Virgil made a disgusted noise and turned away, digging into his own breakfast contentedly.

 

Soon all the coffee was finished and cutlery clattered against empty plates. Roman wished the dishes away and they sat quietly around the table, before Patton broke the comfortable silence with a sigh.

"You okay, Pat?" Virgil asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine, it's just... I love Valentines Day and Roman and I planned a whole day. We were going to have a picnic and everything, but now it's raining, so we can't," Patton explained dejectedly. Roman looked downcast as well, and Logan and Virgil exchanged a look.

"Well, as nice as a picnic would have been, perhaps there is an alternative activity we could do?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"But what?" Roman asked, "If it's raining and cold then we simply can't go outside."

"We don't always have to go outside." Virgil tugged at his pjyama sleeves, "Staying inside is nice too." Patton looked up, and something flickered in Roman's eyes.

"Hmm... we all like picnics, but we can't go outside... what if we had one inside?" He suggested. Logan frowned.

"But isn't the purpose of a picnic an occasion where we are to to have a packed meal away from home?" He asked. Patton perked up.

"Well yes, technically, but like Virgil said, staying at home can be fun! We'd just have to do something to make it special, so it's not just a normal lunch," he hummed. Virgil bit his lip.

"What about... I mean, rain always makes me just want to lie in bed under blankets and relax all day, but..." he looked at Roman, trailing off, and the royal side seemed to realise something.

"Oh! Blankets!" He looked at Patton eagerly. "What if we made a blanket fort! The best one ever, a majestic world of pillows and blankets! We could erect it around the TV in the lounge, and I can conjure all the material we need, that way we could still be entertained while we're in it, and we can bring the picnic in too, so it's almost like we're in a different place!" He exclaimed. Patton's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"I love it!" He cried. "Lo, what do you think?" Logan adjusted his glasses and leaned forward.

"I like the idea, I enjoy constructing things, even if they're made of frail material like blankets. It would be a fun way to spend the day." 

"Yes!" Roman and Patton cheered. 

 

"Okay, now that we have the boss' permission," Roman joked, "We've gotta start building. This fort is going to be so amazing, so incredible, the best in the world, so it'll take a small while to create and make perfect. But first, we've gotta get in the pillow and blanket fort mood!" A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye. "Logan, I notice you're the only one here who isn't in pyjamas. Gotta change that!" 

"Wait, no-" Logan began to protest, but Roman twirled his finger and suddenly Logan was wearing his unicorn onesie. The logical side deflated and sent Roman an unimpressed look, but Patton beamed, shifting his clothes into his cat onesie. Roman and Virgil kept their normal pyjamas; Roman a set of white pyjamas with red and gold crowns, Virgil in all black with tiny purple stars on his shirt. 

"To the lounge!" Roman decreed, and stood up suddenly, racing into the other room.

"I didn't make him fix his horrendous, messy bed-hair, why do I have to wear my onesie," Logan grumbled, but linked hands with Patton and Virgil and didn't complain as they walked into the lounge.

 

Roman quickly conjured up a mountain of blankets and pillows, of every colour and shade, thick and fluffy and soft. He then managed to actually make the lounge bigger, an impressive feat that earned him a quick kiss from Virgil, and then they got to work. They turned the couch around until it was backwards and couch slightly closer to the TV, then draped a blanket of the back of it. Roman summoned some small yet cushioned seats and they pushed them around in a square for supports, hanging blankets from them, dotting them occasionally inside the large square to hold up the other ends of the blankets. They lined the floor of the fort with the fluffiest, softest blanket they could find and heaped pillows inside, filling it up with fluffy throws to lie on and lining the walls with the cushions. Eventually, after only one pillow fight, a lot of tripping over and giggling, the fort was complete. 

It was huge. Blankets draped from the high backs of chairs and stretched across the space in a patched pattern of colours and designs. Pillows littered the floor and were dumped in piles in the inside. Strings of fairy lights hung along the blanketed walls, illuminating the fort softly, and a ball of dim golden light hung from the ceiling, created only by Roman's imagination. It was big but cosy, soft and warm, airy but with a sense of safety. It was the perfect fort. It had taken them a long time to construct though, hours in fact, and wouldn't be able to stand in the real word; however Roman's imagination allowed to heavy blankets to stay stretched high across the chairs and gaps, stopped their weight from dragging them down, leaving room in the fort for them to lounge comfortably. It kept the pillows upright and the fairy lights glowing, illuminating the colours from the inside. They stood back and admired their work, arms around waists, cherishing the mix-matched patchwork of material. The rain splattering heavily on the roof above them was now a comforting sound, bringing a strange sense of security and warmth to them all. Patton clapped his hands happily.

 

"Alright, it's amazing! Now all that's left is the picnic, and to actually go in it," he laughed. The other three cracked a smile.

"I'll help you get the food," said Virgil, and the two left to the kitchen. Roman turned happily to Logan.

"Alrighty, Teach! Let's go!" He beamed and jumped into the entrance of the fort, clambering around and wriggling into the pillows and blankets until he was suitably comfortable. Prince stretched his arms above his head and exhaled, grinning. "Yup, this is the perfect fort." Logan crawled in behind him, significantly more elegantly, and lay on his stomach in a pile of pillows next to the dramatic trait. 

"It is quite aesthetically pleasing. And soft, it's very comfortable. Well done to us," he hummed. They talked quietly for a few moments before Patton came bounding in, skidding over blankets and pillow to nestle his way between Roman and Logan. He was holding a traditional wicker picnic basket, which made Logan crack a smile. Virgil stepped in behind him, hands fiddling with his pyjama sleeves, and sat on his knees next to Logan. 

"Ok! Roman, could you pretty please summon a picnic basket for us?" Patton asked, shining puppy dog eyes at Prince. Roman immediately conjured a red and white chequered blanket underneath them all, and Morality beamed. He placed the picnic basket down and flipped the lid, beginning to pull out more food then could have possibly reasonably fitted in a normal basket. Out came bottles of fizzy drink and juice, pizza, sandwiches, fruit, four boxes of heart-shaped chocolates, a container of pasta, salad, cakes and biscuits, brownies, all of their favourite food and more. They all scooted back to make room for it, and Patton carelessly tossed the picnic basket aside as soon as it was empty. They stared at the cheerful side more a minute and he gazed innocently back at them.

"Well? Dig in!" He encouraged, grabbing a cookie and biting into it happily. And so the picnic began.

 

The pillow fort picnic was great, Roman set up Tangled on the TV, announcing that it was the perfect first movie to watch on Valentines Day, because Rapunzel and Eugene were adorable and the lantern scene was beautiful and they were in true love. There were only minor bumps in the road during the picnic, like when Virgil handed Patton a piece of pizza and announced that Patton had 'stolen a pizza his heart,' which ended in Patton lunging over Logan (again) to hug Virgil in pride, ending up with pepperoni on a pillow. Logic had looked so stunned for a moment that Patton was genuinely afraid he might end up surprisingly upset, but he quickly split his sandwich with the logical trait and suddenly everyone was happy again. Roman cleared the dishes away with a snap of his fingers once everyone had finished eating, and Patton handed around the heart-shaped boxes of chocolate. He then produced a bouquet of red roses to Roman as thanks for all the magic he was holding up, given Virgil a purple heart-shaped balloon, and gave Logan a picture of the four of them together. The others in turn gave Patton a grey plush cat, with a heart charm on its collar ( he held it tightly against his chest for the remainder of the time they spent in the pillow fort.) After Tangled, they started Mary Poppins because they all loved it, and Patton allowed his mind to wander a bit.

 

He could still hear the soft pattering of rain on the roof, muffled by layers of blankets but still audible through the sounds of singing coming from the TV. But instead of the crushing disappointment he'd felt the first time he'd heard it today, its rhythmic drumming was now soothing to his ears, relaxing him and filling him with an odd sense of warmth deep in his chest. Patton gazed at the fort around him, and in the time between the picnic and movies it seemed to have shrunk slightly. It wasn't so airy and impressive anymore, rather it was cosy and homely. The thick blankets draped around them were softly illuminated by the golden fairy lights, giving a secure and almost secretive feel to the fort, as if they were in their own universe, like nothing outside their little bubble existed. The blankets and pillows were still heaped around them, soft and comfortable barriers between them and the rest of the world. He was squished contentedly between Logan and Roman, practically cuddling them, while Virgil's arm was looped over Logan's waist with his fingertips brushing over Patton's arm. The atmosphere was soft and safe and sweet, warm and comfortable, loving and cosy, with easy laughter occasionally bubbling out, a soft conversation being mumbled under the movie, a box of chocolates being cracked open and shared. It made Patton sigh happily and snuggle down into a soft blanket, and he realised that this Valentines Day had honestly gone better than he ever could have planned.


End file.
